Thunderfire
by RiverLee
Summary: this story started on the cover of a notebook and it started with the end of the story. but heres a quick summary. A young tom has extrodinary powers that he recieved from an angel. Will he learn to use them or is there something he has yet to discover?


**A/N So here's a lil one-shot that i've had all written down and i've just never typed it up… kinda like chapter 6 in Shadowed Paths- which yall should totally check out… I think it's a pretty good story… anyway this story is different… it's about a cat that finds a clan and joins it and he's different… I don't know what he is exactly so maybe u ppl can help me decide? Tht would b cool… so review… ha read th story first thn review… **

A thin grey she-cat raced by, her tail streaming out behind her. She raced past trees and through a stream, hoping to get the dog off her trail. She ran over a two-leg path and clambered up a tree.

A large brown dog burst out of the bushes near where she came out, bleeding slightly from a cut on its nose. It raised its thick head and sniffed the air. The cat backed into the leaves, watching the brute walk towards the tree she was in.

Suddenly, a young, rust colored tom with gold eyes barreled into the dog. The dog yelped in surprise but stayed on its paws, snarling at the tom. They locked gazes for a moment, and then the dog turned and trotted back the way it came.

The tom turned towards the tree that she had been hiding in and she noticed that his eyes were green and not gold.

"Are you alright?" he called up to her.

She nodded, backing towards the trunk of the tree and scrambling down. Her paws hit the ground and she noticed something else about the tom that saved her.

"You- you're not a clan cat," she stuttered. "Who- who are you?"

The tom smiled and mewed, "You're right, I'm not a clan cat, but I want to be one. My name is Thunder."

"Oh, I'm Mosspaw, a SmokeClan apprentice. Maybe, since you saved me and all, you could join the clan."

Thunder looked at Mosspaw, head cocked to the side slightly and meowed, "I guess I could try… lead the-" He stopped talking and looked at a gap in the undergrowth.

A few heartbeats later, two cats rushed out of the undergrowth and over to the young cats. The first one, a brown tom with blue eyes, approached Thunder. The other cat, a grey and white she-cat with brown eyes, ran past Thunder and walked around Mosspaw.

"You're not hurt are you, Mosspaw? That dog didn't catch you?" the she-cat asked.

Mosspaw bent her head and skittered away from the she-cat, shaking her head. "No, Lilyflight. I'm fine, thanks to Thunder."

Lilyflight looked at Thunder and collapsed.

"You- you were in- in my dr- dream," she croaked.

Thunder tilted his head and stared at Lilyflight.

The tom stepped forward and prodded Lilyflight with a paw. "Get up," he growled. "If you saw him in your dream then he should return to camp with us."

Lilyflight stood up and nodded, "You're right Ghostmask. Thunder, follow us," she turned and padded away.

Mosspaw looked t Thunder before padding after Lilyflight. Ghostmask growled at Thunder and pushed him after the two she-cats. Thunder plodded after them and followed them to a ravine that had walls of brambles and ferns circling the bottom. From the top though, he saw cats wandering around a clearing with a tree that had low hanging branches in the center.

"It's great, isn't it?" Mosspaw asked, standing near Thunder and taking in the sight as well.

The tom nodded, not speechless, but afraid to speak. The four cats traveled down the rocky ravine and pushed their way through a tunnel in the bramble wall.

Thunder looked around the clearing once he had brushed his way through the prickly barrier. The tom noticed things he hadn't seen from the top of the ravine. Under the trees' twisting roots was what looked like, a den. Up against the wall was a patch of ferns with a small gap by a flat rock. Opposite the tunnel was another gap in the wall and to the left of that was a yew tree with branches intertwined like a wall. To the right of the other tunnel was a large mound of brambles with a small gap that might've been an entrance.

A black tom with hazel eyes and a silver tinted muzzle padded towards the small group of cats.

"Ghostmask! Lilyflight!" The tom growled, "Why have you brought this cat back to camp with you?"

Lilyflight lowered her head slightly and meowed, "Rapidstar, this cat," she indicated to Thunder, "saved my apprentice from a dog; and," she paused, "he was in my dream."

Rapidstar looked at Thunder carefully before grumbling, "You think that he-? Yes, maybe with some training."

Rapidstar turned away and bounded towards the tree in the center of the clearing and jumped up to a low hanging branch.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high branch for a Clan meeting," he yowled to the cats that had started to gather below him.

Mosspaw's tail twitched and she whispered, "Thunder, let's go sit down."

He followed the slight grey cat towards the center of the group, Lilyflight and Ghostmask following them.

As they walked past his, a black tom with brown tiger stripes hissed, "Who's the kitty pet?"

Thunder whipped around and tackled the tom, his eyes an angry, pulsing red. The tom looked up at Thunder and mewed pitifully, "What are you?"

"I'm not like you," Thunder growled, "I don't jibe at anyone who is different. I help those who need it. I've been touched by an angel and can do things you wouldn't believe." Thunder stepped off the tom and shook his head, his eyes returning to their normal, lush green color.

As Thunder continued toward the center of the gathered group, warriors backed away from him. Mosspaw followed him and sat down next to him. Lilyflight settled down next to a brown tabby tom and started whispering to him animatedly. Ghostmask was talking to the tom that Thunder had tackled.

Rapidstar looked at Thunder but spoke to the other tom, "Are you finished, Blackstripe?" Blackstipe looked up and nodded. "Good," Rapidstar continued, "as many of you have noticed, thanks to Blackstripe, we have a new warrior to add to our ranks. Thunder, step forward please."

Thunder took a few steps forward and Rapidstar continued, "Do you wish to join our Clan and learn the ways of a warrior?"

"I do," Thunder meowed, his voice strong and calm.

"Then until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Thunderpaw." Rapidstar looked down at the gathered cats. "Who wishes to be this apprentice's mentor?"

Ghostmask stepped away from Blackstripe and meowed, "I will mentor Thunderpaw."

Rapidstar looked down at Ghostmask and nodded, "Very well, you may mentor Thunderpaw."

Ghostmask walked over to Thunderpaw and touched his nose to his new apprentice's nose.

Mosspaw leaped up and shouted, "Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!"

Other cats joined in the call and soon his name was ringing throughout the forest.

xXx-xXx

A paw prodded my side bringing me back to consciousness.

"Thunderfire! Thunderfire are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and the world started spinning so I closed them again. I moaned, "Ugh… What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree," there was a pause filled with giggling, "after chasing a squirrel." More laughter.

"Stop," I groaned, "you're hurting my head."

"Whisperpaw, stop laughing and go get Mosslight. Thunderfire, I'm going to get you water, don't move."

I tried to laugh, but groaned in pain instead. I soon heard paw steps heading away from me and I was left alone. Moments later I heard a different set of paw steps racing toward me, then I felt a muzzle bury into the back of my neck.

"Oh, Thunderfire! What happened to you?"

"Mosslight?" I moaned, opening my eyes to see her green eyes that gave her her name.

"Shush, save your strength," she whispered, nosing my side and my legs.

I howled in pain and lay there panting the whole time.

"You've broken a few of your ribs and your hind legs," there was a silence for a while. "You're going to die. Oh, Thunderfire!"

I felt Mosslight fall to the ground beside me and I heard her begin to cry. I buried my nose in the back of her neck, right by her spine. I felt a rush of energy before I heard her.

"Thunderfire, what are you doing? Thunderfire!" her voice barely penetrated the sound of her energy flow rushing into my body and I felt it start to slowly ebb.

I tried to pull away from her but couldn't, so I mumbled, "I never wanted this. Believe me. I love you…"

I felt her gather air to say something, but she never let it out. She relaxed and I knew she was gone. I lay next to the she-cat I loved, the she-cat I killed, and I sobbed, shuddered once then lay still for the rest of eternity.

**A/N So? Sad ending… I really liked the two of them… *sigh* why must I kill off my favorite characters? Oh well… please review and help me decide what Thunderfire is sposed to be…**


End file.
